


Old Stories (Needing Said)

by Krasimer



Series: Falling Off An Edge (Looking As You Leap) [6]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Heroes, M/M, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, Talking, Villains, talking things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: Some things have waited a long, long time to be talked about.





	Old Stories (Needing Said)

“We have a lot to talk about,” came the quiet whisper from beside him.

They’d sat together in silence for a long time, watching over the city as it pulled itself back together, on a hill with a vantage over a good portion of it. A decade and a half, almost, of magical interference and missing people and a bubble of time keeping them from living –

It was enough to make him feel so _guilty._

Right down to the very core of him. For the first time since he had gotten so good at pushing down his feelings in relation to Agnar, Ketill was feeling guilty about something. It was sort of a snowball effect, he decided as he looked at them, the way their face was pulled into an expression that seemed half-sorrow and half something else Ketill could not put a name to.

That had been the worst thing about becoming Agnar’s villain — They had never held it against him. There had been friendship, once. There had been something approaching more than that until Agnar had left for training and Ketill had felt the distance between them growing. If he were to be truthful with himself, there had been love between them from the moment they met. He had fallen in love with them a long time ago and the distance, the lack of letters, the months and months between contact, had driven his mind into a state of panic and he had lashed out.

He hadn’t reacted very well.

“I know,” he told Agnar, looking at their face and trying to meet their eyes, feeling sick as he did. “I messed up.”

“You saved me,” Agnar smiled, shaking their head.

…What?

“What?”

“If you hadn’t warned me he was coming, even when it was only a few seconds of warning,” Agnar reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “Illur was a nightmare given form – If he had managed to find me before you had, I would not have had warning that he was fae, that he would use his magic in the way he did. Because of you, I was able to change how I reacted to it.”

“Still, if I hadn’t been an _idiot_ , if I had stayed away, then he wouldn’t have—”

“Wouldn’t he?” Agnar’s eyes, silver and somehow warm, focused on him. He still couldn’t meet them. “You were my villain and he was trying to get to you. It seems to me, that if one knows about the weaknesses of their enemy, they will use them. Even if we hadn’t spoken in years, he would have been able to find out about me and my little town. We used to be best friends, Ketill – the best of friends. Nothing could have separated us, it would have been easy to find out.” They paused, then frowned. “I don’t know why we stopped being friends.”

Ketill felt his heart lurch, stop for a second, then ache. “I didn’t want to!” he defended immediately. “But I just…I felt like you were retreating from me and I didn’t take it well and I just—you had gone off to be a hero and you’re a full-blooded elf and I’m only half and you were leaving to do great things!”

He jerked away when Agnar reached out a hand to put it on his shoulder again, the contact somehow having slipped as he spoke. “I didn’t—I didn’t want you to l-leave me,” Ketill was only vaguely aware of the liquid warmth streaking down his cheeks as he spoke, swiping awkwardly at it for a second before continuing. “But you were going to be a _hero_ , you were going off to do great things, and I would have been left behind and you would have found someone else to be your best friends and someone to love you better than I did and better than I do—and you would have been h-happy,” Ketill took a moment to try and breath, unable to draw a full breath. “And I couldn’t give you that, you deserved better than _me_ and I got jealous of the people who would see you smile and I just…Couldn’t.”

He sniffed, trying to breathe, and still couldn’t. “And being _your_ villain was the only way I could think of to keep you coming after _me_.”

“Oh, _Ketill_ ,” Agnar’s voice was soft, full of pity, and Ketill couldn’t handle it but he also couldn’t make himself leave. “Ketill, Ketill, no,” they moved towards him and he flinched, unable to withstand the look he knew they would be giving him. Pity and reprimand, scolding and possibly anger. He had admitted the secret held close to his heart for decades, longer than a small town had been time-sick and lost. “No, Ketill, look at me,” their voice was right next to him, now, and he felt their lips right next to his ear.

“No,” he told them, closing his eyes. “No, I can’t, I just—I can’t, please don’t make me. Let me be with the tiny remnant of hope I have for your hatred not being directed at me.”

They let out a sigh and Ketill winced.

When hands landed on both of his shoulders, he still refused to open his eyes. It was only when their weight settled in his lap that he did, looking down to where Agnar had their legs curled around and behind him. “What?”

“You absolutely ridiculous creature,” Agnar whispered, taking his face and cradling it between their hands like Ketill was something _precious_ , something to take delicate care with. “Look at you, look at me – the both of us, ridiculous.” They pulled him closer, nudging their foreheads together. “I have loved you for so _very_ long,” they told him, eyes sparkling in the dappled light of the true forest around them. They pressed in close, rearranging as they did, until their lips were pressed to his and his back was pressed against the forest floor. Their hips hitched until they were laying directly against his, but there was nothing firmer. No pressure beyond bodies pressed together, no urgency. When they broke the kiss, Agnar smiled at him. “We have time,” they told him.

Ketill drew in a shaky breath, realizing his hands were curled over Agnar’s back. “Time?”

“All the time in the world,” they nodded decisively. “I can show you how much you mean to me; how much I love you. You absolutely ridiculous creature,” they said again. “You’re going to be mine until the end of our lives. I am going to stay with you and I won’t have to chase you anymore.”

“Won’t have to—”

“I chased you for so long because I wanted you to come home to me,” Agnar looked down, smiling sadly. “There has always been a home for you, with me, where you belong.”

Ketill felt tears welling up in his eyes once more.

“Ketill,” Agnar met his eyes, brushing gently at the tears dripping down his face. “ _Come home._ ”

He shuddered, wrapping his arms tightly around the hero until no space remained between them, until his face was pressed into their neck and his legs were wrapped around their hips. Home had been a distant concept, something he hadn’t had for so long. The idea that, if he’d just swallowed a bit of his pride and talked to Agnar, instead of antagonizing them, was one that made him feel embarrassed.

He had every right to be.

His hero had chased him, had followed him for so long, because they had been trying to get him to come back _home._ He had chased after Agnar for so long because he had wanted them to come with him, to stay with him, in whatever way he could get.

His entire life had been full of a hopelessness.

“I can almost hear the things that are making you cry,” Agnar nosed against his cheek, rolling them until they were both on their sides. From that position, they could hold him even closer, putting their arms around his back.

Ketill hid his face in their shoulder, clinging as tightly as he could.

_Home._

He had a _home_ with them, still, if he wanted.

Oh, he _wanted._

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT THIS OFF MY EXTERNAL HARD DRIVE BY THE SKIN OF MY TEETH.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I dropped my external and broke the driver head and it doesn't work all the time, now. So I managed to get all my LT fics off of it last night. It has been sitting on that thing since last August.


End file.
